The arrows of Eros
by Livingdeadbunny
Summary: What happens when Cedric and Draco fell in love with Harry?What if Ron is desperate to get laid? The Weasley Twins helped, using The arrows of Eros, a strong aphrodisiac that attracts enemies and rivals alike.
1. harry Potter:The boy who liked Ced

Author: Harry Potter© is by no means created by me in any way, and it rightfully belongs to the fantastic J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. Pictures. I'm just a real big fan of Harry Potter and I write fiction based on them. That's all.

Warnings: Implied slash Cedric/Harry, Draco/Harry, fluff, mildly crude jokes, and a bit of zesty lime thrown in for added…hmm…flavour? Heh.

Chapter 1 

"_Oh god, Cedric! …more! Aaaaaahh" 3 ♥ ♥ ♥_

(Pat…shakes…)

"**Harry! Harry!** You okay, mate?"

The brunette woke up with a start and accidentally hit his head on the bedpost. He groaned and opened his eyes, but everything seemed to be one huge blur.  
_Oh yeah, my glasses_. His hand fumbled madly for the usual pair of glasses that lie on the side table and immediately put them on. The face of a rather pale and worried-looking Ronald Weasley was staring down at him.

"I thought you were going to die or something…Does it hurt? Your scar?"

"No. Why?" Harry chewed his lower lip nervously. "Did I uh– say something?

Ron looked at him incredulously."Well duh. You were screaming in your sleep. Something which goes like AAAAAAHHHH remember? I figured this has something to do with-,"

His voice suddenly dropped to a low whisper: "You-know-who…"

"Oh." Harry felt his face and ears turn a deeper shade of pink. He mentally cursed himself.  
_must have moaned out loud while dreaming of my sexual escapades with Cedric._

But I can't tell Ron…yet.

"Thanks for your concern, Ron. It's alright now. I just had a bad dream, that's all."  
He managed a weak smile. _Way to go Harry. Keep on lying to your best buddy._

Harry knew that Ron didn't really believe him.

"O-okay then Harry... Get ready for breakfast. 'Mione's already waiting for us at the great hall."

Harry scanned the Gryffindor table for Hermione and Ron and then went to find his seat.

"Mornin' Hermione."

"Good morning Harry." She stopped in the middle of eating a meal of eggs and a piece of buttered toast.

"What happened to your hair? It looks like it's been slammed into a chest of drawers."

Harry just smiled sheepishly. He just couldn't seem to tame his hair today.

"Anyway, take a look at this. You won't believe what Rita Skeeter wrote." She passes yesterday's copy of the Daily Prophet to Harry.

Harry's eyes just popped. Literally. On the cover was a picture of him and Cedric during a photo shoot for the Triwizard Tournament. It was obviously edited by someone so that the two Hogwarts champions moved and seem to kiss each other's lips repeatedly.

**THE BOY WHO LIVED HAS FINALLY FOUND TRUE LOVE. **

The infamous Harry potter; the same boy who was miraculously saved from the evil clutches of death by Lord Voldemort and had lost his parent in this tragedy, (Harry cringed at this.) has finally found the true love of his life after waiting for 13 years.

_Hey, wait…She got my age wrong._

I interviewed Harry right before the 3rd and final task of the Triwizard tournament. He was a shy and timid little thing, really. When I asked about his relationship with Cedric Diggory, he just blushed! Fancy that! These are the words quoted from Harry Potter himself:

"_We weren't in that kind of friendly relationship. It was something…more. To put it simply, we are…um…we are **l-lovers**…We would sneak out for a rendezvous at the astronomy tower and plan to have a wonderfully hot night of passion at the--well…I can't tell you…"_

Well, it's not surprising that Mr. Potter was done in by this boy.

Cedric Diggory, the true champion, was arguably one of the most handsome and popular students in Hogwarts. But their huge age difference and the same-sex issues sparked some outrage from the Cedric Diggory all-girls fan club. Will this sweet, naïve young love last forever? I should think not.

Rita Skeeter

Harry looked at Cedric who was sitting at the Hufflepuff table surrounded by a group of girls fawning over him. _He probably doesn't even notice me._He took a swig of a goblet filled with pumpkin juice and almost spluttered when he realized that Cedric was facing in his direction. He gave Harry a gorgeous smile and winked. The girls gave him sour looks instead.

Harry sank low in his seat and just blushed, wishing that the ground would swallow him whole anytime soon.

"See? Isn't it just plain ridiculous? If I were you Harry, I would find her quickly and wrap my hands around her throat before squeezing them tightly," Hermione said, demonstrating the act and then went on to pierce a sausage with her fork rather forcefully.

Ron looked at Hermione in a fascinated way.

"You're brilliant, 'Mione. Brilliant, but scary…"

"Oh stop gaping, Ron. There's still food in your mouth—you're disgusting."

A loud screeching indicated that the Owls have arrived for the daily morning post. Hermione received a parcel, which was probably a monthly publication of the S.P.E.W magazine which she had subscribed to.Harry received a small note with untidy scrawls that came from Sirius, his godfather. He smiled and folded it quickly before slipping it into his trouser pocket.

While Ron was tearing away at the envelope he was holding, his face quickly changed to the look of dread. He had received a Howler from a certain Mrs. Weasley. He opened the red seal with trembling hands and eyes shut tightly. A woman's voice screamed through the hall and through its thick walls.

"**FRREEEED!GEORRRRGE! YOU AND YOUR BLOODY INVENTIONS! YOUR POOR FATHER WAS NEARLY CHOKED TO DEATH!"**

Seamus Finnigan struggled to control his laughter and looked at the Weasley twins seated across him.

"So what the heck did you guys do this time?"

Fred and George just grinned.

"We created these green pellets that can be triggered by body heat to grow into a huge plant at super speed and cause it to strangle people."

Seamus's eyes were as round as saucers.

"Wha-? Isn't that kind of dangerous, though?"

"Nah. It's just Devil's Snare… dad must have watched his 'tell-a-veetion' in the dark while sitting on the crouch--crotch, whatever the muggle thing's called. (_It's the couch, Fred…Snigger_). Anyone who works at the ministry of magic knows that Devil's Snare withers when light is touched upon it," they chuckled.

"Whew—" Ron sighed.

"I thought I was going to get grounded for sure. Blame it on my parents to send this goddamned Howler to the wrong Weasley!"

He took out his broken wand (held together with some tape) and flicked it towards the letter.

"**_Disintegratius!_**"

Unfortunately, someone happened to _bump_ into Ron's shoulder at the same time.

The spell flew towards Harry's bowl which was filled with porridge.

"SPPLOOOOSH"

Harry's face and clothes were instantly covered in icky green goo. Ron's spell didn't work correctly after all. As usual.

"Opps, I guess my hand just kinda-how should I say it? Slipped?"

Ron's face almost matched the colour of his hair.  
"You know Malfoy, that wouldn't be half as funny when I punch you in the eye."

The Blonde just shrugged, pushed back his bangs and gave _THE SMIRK_.  
"Oh ho. Really? I bet you can't do it 'cause you're a real pansy." He shot a look of contempt at Hermione.  
"I'd give the Granger mudblood there more credit than you… Besides, I've got Crabbe and Goyle here, so just watch it, you filthy Weasley."

Ron was positively quaking in anger.

"Oh. And by the way Potter, nice face you got there," Draco said as sarcastically as he could.

"Or at least a much nicer one than yours," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"What was that, mudblood?"

It was Harry's turn to speak.  
"Just shut your trap, Malfoy. Please do all of us a favour and--"He wiped off some slime on his glasses before showing the Slytherin prince THE finger.

"Fuk off."

It doesn't take a genius to figure that out (muggle or non-muggle) and soon Harry found to his amusement that Draco's face had totally turned red. He also noticed the fact that the blonde was holding something in his pocket and was about to lash it out. _'Probably a wand,'_ Harry thought.

But before Draco could do anything, both of them were interrupted by a certain Professor Snape.

"_Ah…Draco…**Mr.** **Potter**." _Harry hated the way Snape pronounced his name in such distasteful tone.

"That would be 15 points off Gryffindor for your smart mouth, Mr. Potter…And I _suppose_ you should do something about your face. It's absolutely-no, positively…_vile_."

"Later, **Potter**." Draco gave a smug smile and quickly strode out of the hall with Crabbe and Goyle trailing after.

**_Damned Snape and Malfoy with his bunch of idiots…_**

Livingdeadbunny:

If you're looking for the funny stuff and the lovey-dovey bits, I suggest you read the next few chapters- although my English kinda sucks. But I promise It would be much better!

 And give reviews; please…Thanks…This is my first fic after all…


	2. Cedric:Mr Brains & Brawn

Livingdeadbunny: Oh, I forgot to tell you …In this story, Cedric didn't die and Voldemort _has nothing to do with anything, '_cause I want my characters to have a happy ending… And yeah, Harry Potter STILL belongs to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros : ) Thank you for reading this next chapter.

"_**Shit.**_"

Harry had been scrubbing his cheeks for over half an hour--the icky stuff had been washed off but still left him looking slightly green in the face. He looked at his school robes and just sighed.

"Hi Harry…"

The raven-haired boy twitched involuntarily and cursed himself for forgetting to lock the bathroom door. He turned to look at the other boy and gasped.

"C-Cedric? What are you doing here?"

Cedric closed the door behind him and locked it. His tousled hair covered part of his eyes, making him look mysterious yet alluring at the same time.

"Hey, I'm a prefect, remember? Just carrying out regular duties such as patrolling and uh—occasionally exploiting my authority…" He gave a mischievous smile and took a step closer towards Harry, who was now backing up against the wall.

"_This totally sucks.'_" He remembered those dreams; dreams of Cedric and himself getting lost in the throes of passion…

He momentarily woke up from his stupor as a finger was placed upon his lips.

"Don't worry, Harry. I swear I won't tell anyone," Cedric whispered.

Harry gulped. "I don't know wha-what you're talking a-about," he stammered anxiously.

"Your little 'accident', Harry. I've got an ointment that could help to erase side-effects caused by spells--like those stains on your face." He took out a small glass jar filled with violet-coloured cream.

"Here, let me help." Cedric unscrewed the cap, took a bit of the ointment and spread it onto his palms. A relaxing smell drifted in the air_. Lavender_

"It's okay, Cedric…I think I could handle it by my-" He was cut short as skilled hands slowly massaged his burning cheeks.

"Sssshhhh…Not a word, Potter."

Harry was forced to look at Cedric's face. His smouldering eyes were an iridescent blend of grey and green huesHe had high cheekbones, sharply defined features and his flushed skin was indistinguishable from the blushing inner petals of a rose…

"…_**Inner petals of a rose? Why the heck am I getting all mushy and feeling weak in the knees? And my chest—it's thumping real hard…Am I in love? …Is this how love feels like?" **_He grabbed hold of Cedric's wrist.

"Harry." The word just rolled out of my tongue.

"**_Does he know how irresistible he is? Those enchanting green eyes which now look downwards as if avoiding my gaze…and that soft skin…why, it's even better than Cho's. He's chewing his bottom lip right now…how incredibly cute.♥"_**

"_I want to kiss you."_

Harry suddenly looked up, eyes wide.

Cedric blushed.

"Did I say that out loud? I'm sorry!'

"Er, I've got some classes to attend to. Thanks, Cedric."

"Harry! Don't leave-"

It was too late. He was already gone.

Cedric felt really frustrated and punched the wall with his clenched fist. He vowed not let him go off so easily the next time.

"_Just you wait, Harry Potter. Your sweet ass is mine."_

Harry ran as if his pants were caught on fire. He didn't bother to look where he was running at until—He hit head-on with an armour display.

"OOF! CRRRAAASH!"

♫♪♫♪♫♪

He woke up feeling lightheaded. Hermione and Ron were there, sitting beside his hospital bed.

"Bloody hell, Harry. Madam Promfrey told us you suffered a huge bruise to your forehead the size of a golf ball. And by golly, she's right."

Ron showed him the mirror and Harry almost fainted.

_Well at least I can avoid Cedric. He wouldn't have a clue that I'm here_. He rubbed the huge swell and winced in pain.

"This is the least of your worries, Harry…Guess who's in the bed right next to you? He just came in this evening after suffering from a few broken bones during a 'friendly' Quiddich match against Ravenclaw. I knew Slytherins were hopeless…they were completely trashed!"

Harry looked to his left and gave a moan of misery.

_**Malfoy.**_

"Shut up, you stupid ingrate!" Draco took out his wand and aimed it at Ron.

"_WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPENING?" _Madam Promfrey had rushed in to find out what the commotion is about and stopped in her tracks. She was absolutely mortified.

"How dare you…I will NOT tolerate violence in this hospital wing, do you hear?" With a flick of her wand, she '_accio_'ed Draco's wand and kept it safe within her grasp.

"In the meantime, Mr. Malfoy, I shall confiscate this until you are well enough to leave." Draco muttered a string of obscene curses that could probably wake the dead.

She glared at Ron and Hermione.

"Well, isn't it past your bedtime? Off you go, shoo, shoo"

"But it isn't even eight thir-"

"Don't try to get smart with me, Miss Granger. I'm losing my patience."

Harry looked at his friends who gave empathetic looks before being shoved out of the door.

"Light's out, you two!"

_It's going to be one heck of a long night._

Harry closed his eyes and tried to remember happy memories--anything to keep his mind from focusing on the Slytherin twat beside him.

"Hey, Potter. You asleep yet?"

_Ignore him. Ignore him. Think of Cedric and how he was about to give you a kiss this afternoon…think about how you ran away like a fairy…_

"…Are you even listening? Wake up."

Harry gave up and turned his body to the side. Draco's voice proved far too irritating for his liking.

"Okay, okay-I heard you, damnit. What is it?"

"Pansy came up to me today and told me how much she loved me."

"So?"

"I told her I loved someone else…"

Harry yawned. "Yeah? _And what next, may I ask_?"

"Well -It's friggin' Pansy Pankinson! She never gives up on me! I HAD to take drastic measures …and came up with—" (The moonlight shone on Draco's flushed face.)

'_**WTF?** Is Draco, My arch-nemesis, actually blushing?'_ Harry rubbed his eyes in disbelief.

"I came up with YOU, Potter. I told her I had a crush on you! You understand what this means, right?"

Harry's mouth gaped open.

"It means you and me have to resolve whatever differences we've had and pretend that we like each other."

"**WHAT!" **

"To tell you the truth, it's not like I really hate you, Pott-_Harry_…_remember_, I **_did _**try to be friends with you in our first year…"

"That's one lameass excuse, you know that?"

The blonde got off from his bed, went over to Harry's and climbed on top of him.

"This is as far as it goes, Draco." Harry tried to take out his wand but momentarily stopped halfway. There was a piece of parchment dangling in front of his eyes.

"You wouldn't want to do that, Harry...Ahh, I see…it's a letter from Sirius; an escaped convict who's also your…godfather? Naughty, naughty"

Draco quickly shoved the letter in one of his pockets and pinned Harry down with his hands. His blue eyes positively gleamed in feral delight and that ever evident smirk played at the corners of his lips.

"Do you know what happens to naughty boys? They get _punished by the ministry_…now then, shall we start _practicing_?"

Harry gritted his teeth when he realized that the Slytherin Prince had just blackmailed him to do his bidding. _**The selfish prick**._

"I'm nearly healed now, so don't even try to escape." Draco brought his face closer towards Harry and gave him a _searing_ kiss before breaking off, much to the brunette's disapproval.

"**_This can't be happening…I'm actually making out with HIM! My heart's beating really fast, just like that time when I was with Cedric… But I didn't know that a mere kiss would feel… so…exhilarating!"_**

Harry decided that he wouldn't give a damn what everyone else thinks. He just grabbed hold of Draco's shoulder and brought their lips together again. He swore he felt a tongue somewhere lashing at his own and it truly was as though he'd died and gone to heaven. A warm hand ran though his hair and left a delicious tingling sensation on his scalp. It was soo good

They broke off, gasping for air. Harry moaned yet again when he felt Draco's lips ravishing his pale neck.

"**_He's so freakin' hot… Those mesmerizing emerald eyes and those swollen lips…I wonder how he looks like under this shirt-" _**Draco gave a low growl and proceeded to tear open Harry's shirt. The buttons that fell on the floor were music to his ears. He looked at the magnificent display of bare chest and delightfully pink nipples.

"Nn…No, stop, not in here! Ahh(gasps) why are you pinching my-"

Harry stopped short of his sentence when a face suddenly popped out from the ceiling. He gave a loud shriek when he felt a small stone hitting the bruise on his forehead.

"HARRY POTTY IS GETTING IT ON WITH MALFOY! HARRY POTTY IS GETTING IT ON WITH MALFOY! HEHEHE…I'M TELLING!"

"**PEEVES! COME BACK HERE!"**

Livingdeadbunny: Hahaha! Enemies-turned-lovers!

At first I thought that Cedric should be the one to steal Harry's first kiss-but, I guess he's much more dignified than Draco…watch out for the next chapter, okay? It's going to be insane!

Btw, thanks for all of your reviews! I appreciate it!


End file.
